A Push!
by ninjagirl03
Summary: Everyone wants Mac and Harm together. All they need is a push in the right direction. Even if Little AJ's teh one pushing!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ They aren't mine. If they were H and M would be together. Anywho, I am just borrowing them for the purpose of th shippers out there.  
  
0600 24 Saturday August  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm was sound asleep so he didn't her the phone ringing. When he finally heard it he was a little pissed. " This better be good or be a hot chick or else someone is dead." Harm said very ticked that he had been woken out of such a good dream.   
  
"Well, I have been called a hot chick before. Sorry if I woke you up. I was jsut wondering if you wanted to go for a jog this morning in the usual spot say in about an hour or so. I have a lot of energy that I need to wear down." said Mac. " Well, there are other ways to wear down energy." said Harm in a flirty voice. " Harm you need someone else to help in that way. As I last remember I don't have a boyfriend to help with that." said make a little sadly. It had been almost 2 years since Mic left and she still wasn't seeing anyone. She didn't feel too bad though because Harm wasn't either. " I could help," Harm said trying not to laugh. " Harm get your six out of bed and go take a cold shower to calm yourself. Me me at the top of the trail in an hour." With that Mac hung up and Harm crawled out of bed to take a shower.  
  
Mac's apartment. Shortly after she hung up.  
  
Damn how much I would love to take him up on that offer. He is so damn good looking. And that smile makes my heart melt everytime I see it. " Jingo why are men so difficult?" Jingo licked her face and put his head back down to sleep. Oh well, I better get dressed and going.  
  
0715  
  
Kirby park  
  
Head of trail 3  
  
Mac had been waiting 15 minutes and 15 seconds for Harm to get there. She was about to leave when she saw Harm's SUV pull up next to her Corvette. " It is about damn time Harm," said Mac teasingly. " Sorry Mac it took longer then expected to calm myself in the cold shower," Harm shot back and gave her that flyboy grin. Mac felt weak in the knees and fell into Harm's arms. " Hey you okay?" Mac could only nod.She always got weak in the knees when he smiled at her. She had got a whif of his aftershave. 'Damn, he smells good' she though to herself. Mac took off jogging with Harm closley at her heels. After about 10 miles they decided to rest for some water at the water fountain. Harm went to drink and Mac pushed his face completley in the stream. Mac took off running back down the path. Harm chased after her catching up to her in no time flat. He tackled her to the ground and they playfully tickled each other. Little did they know acroos the park Harriet, Bud, and Little AJ watched this all unfold right in front of their eyes.  
  
1000  
  
Harm's apartment   
  
Harm had to take another shower. He had gotten dirt adn grass all in his shorts and hair, from the little romp in the grass with Mac. He had gotten undressed and headed into the bathroom when his phone rang. Harm wrapped the towel around him and picked up, " Rabb." " Now is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" said Mac laughing. " Sorry Mac what's up?" asked Harm. " Well, Harriet just called me. She wants us to come to a barbeque this afternoon." said Mac her mind was wondering.   
  
" Sure, what time, and do you want to ride with me I can pick you up?" asked Harm hoping to get some alone time with Mac. " Pick me up at 0600. Don't be late. I have a surprise for you." said Mac she had something in store for Harm that he could never imagine. " See you then." Harm sai and he put the phone back on the reciever. Harm head was spinning. What kind of surprise had Mac had for me? If he was lucky it was what he has been waiting for for a long time.  
  
0559  
  
Outside Mac's apartment door  
  
Harm had dressed kind of nice even though he was only going to a cook out. He work a blue button down shirt, which wasn't buttoned all the way, and a pair of jeans. He was holding a single red rose behind his back for Mac. He knocked on the door.  
  
" Hey sailor. Come on in. I am not quite done with my hair." Mac said as she walked into the bathroom purposely shaking her butt while she walked. All Harm could do was stare. She had on a pair of very tight blue jeans and a spaghetti strap tank top that was blue. Harm stared at her butt as she walked away. Harm sat on the couch and waited for her.  
  
" Ready squid?" asked Mac as she put her earrings in. She noticed that he looked very nice tonight. He left his shirt unbuttoned at top. It left his neck nicely bare.  
  
" Yeah but I have something for you." Harm said as he gave Mac the rose and kissed her cheek.  
  
" Thanks Harm. I have something for you too." Mac walked to the kitchen and pulled out a teddy bear dressed in dress whites. She gave it to Harm and quickly kissed his lips. As she turned to go out the dorr she smiled mischieviously. Harm stood there stunned for a scond before regaining his compsure and heading to his truck.  
  
0630  
  
Robert's residence  
  
Harm and Mac walked into the backyard and was immediatley attacked by Little AJ. " Unca Harm doesn't Auntie Mac look pretty?" he said. " Why yes buddy she looks gorgeous." Mac blushed as she grabbed AJ out of Harm's hands. " Anutie Mac doesnt Unca Harm look Handsome?" " Yes AJ he looks very very handsome tonight. A smile spread across Harriet and Meredith's faces as they watched Harm and Mac blush at little AJ's comments.   
  
" How do you thin it is going so far Harriet?" asked Meredith quietly as the admiral looked at her confused.  
  
" Great Meredith. Just great." said Harriet as she held her husband closer. She looked over at Bobbi Lathem and smiled at her and Bobbi smiled back. The three women's men looked at each other confused, but they silently agreed to stay out of it....................  
  
TBC????  
  
Please R/R 


	2. AN!

Author's note~ My apoligies to anyone that got confused! I was writing the story yesterday and I was so into the plot I screwed up the times. I put 0600 which is 6 am I don't think thy had a bbq a 6 am. It was supposed to be 1600. Sorry if that confused anyone.But, I should be writing more latley. I just had to figure a way that little AJ can help get the 2 blind ones together. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews. 


	3. The Dance!

A/N Please R/R. The song is "Right There For Me." by Faith Hill.  
  
1800  
  
Robert's residence  
  
Mac was holding AJ and talking with Bobbi Latham. AJ struggled out of Mac's arms and ran over to his mother. " Mommy can we put the music on?" asked Aj wide eyed." Sure hunny, go tell daddy and Uncle Harm to pick out a station." With that Aj jumped out of his mom's arms and raced to Bud. " Daddy, mommy said we can put the music on. I want to dance." " Okay son. I'll put it on." Bud walked to the table and turned the radio on. It was a country station and some of the guest starting swaying to the beat. Mac found herself swaying as the song drifted over the cool night air. Harm came over carrying AJ and started talking with Mac and Bobbi. " Uncle Harm I like this song. Can you me and Aunt Mac dance together?" asked AJ. Harm looked at Mac. " Of course squirt. Come on Harm. Harm held little Aj on his hip and put his other arm around Mac's back. Mac put one arm around AJ and the other around Harm's neck. Mac put her head on Harm chest and smiled as the song began to play.  
  
When I think back  
  
On these times  
  
And the dreams  
  
We left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause  
  
I was blessed to get  
  
To have you in my life  
  
When I look back  
  
On these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see your soul  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
Mac looked up in Harm's eyes to see a tear rolling down his cheek. It was so unlike Harm. He never showed his emotions. This song really touched him though. Mac reached up and wiped the tear away as she kissed his cheek. Harm smiled and looked at Mac lovingly. AJ looked at his godparents then at his mom, Bobbi, and Meredith. The three women smiled and AJ put a huge grin on his face. Only then did Bud, Sturgis, and the admiral realize what their women were doing. They looked at each other and smiled. Everyone knew Harm and Mac loved each other, but the guys decided a long time ago not to interject. The women did enough of that. The admiral couldnt help but think that if Harm and Mac were together, everything would be right again. Everyone would be happy. He only wanted to see his two senior officers happy. Even if eventually he would have to pull admiral's privliege to keep them at JAG. He would never openly admit it, but he loved his people. He only wanted them to be happy.  
  
  
  
Well you showed me  
  
How it feels  
  
To feel the sky  
  
Within my reach  
  
And I always  
  
Will remember all  
  
The strength you  
  
Gave to me  
  
Your love made me  
  
Make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
'Cause I always saw in you  
  
My light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you  
  
Now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always  
  
The song had ended and Mac, Harm and AJ stopped dancing. Aj squirmed out of his Harm's arms while his godparents stood there holding hands and staring into each others eyes. Aj raced into Harriet's arms. " Mommy did I do good?" AJ asked happily. " Yes hunny you did very good." Harriet said as she kissed her sons forehead.   
  
" Mac do you want to take a walk?" Harm asked.  
  
" Yeah Harm. We need to talk." Mac said. She took his hand in hers and lead him out of the yard. They walked down the street until they came to a park. Harm and Mac sat on a bench and looked up at the stars. After a minute Mac realized they were still holding hands. She looked at Harm and he was already staring at her. An uncomfortable silence feel over them.  
  
After about 5 minutes Harm decided to go first, " Mac, I am sorry."   
  
" For what Harm?"  
  
" For everything. Everything I ever said or didnt say for that matter that hurt you." Harm said as he rubbed little circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
" Harm, I want to put that behind us. You leaving to return to flying, my almost marrying Mic, Renee, Australia, the ferry, Paraguay, everything. We are best friends and we always will be. There will always be a piece of my heart that you hold, if not all of it." Mac said as tears began gathering in her eyes.   
  
" Mac we will always be best friends. I will never let anything get between us again. Mac teh first time I met you I felt the electricity. I just chose to ignore it. You looked so much like Diane that I thought I was falling for you because of it. After Arizona I realized it was the complete opposite. I was falling for you, the stubborn, jarhead, Marine. My Marine. Did I ever tell you when I called Rennee Mac?" Mac shoke her head and Harm continued." It was when I had gotten the head injury. I thought I was going nuts. Everytime I saw you, I saw you in an evening gown. Then at home when Rennee was coming out of the shower in a bathtub, I saw you. I kept saying Mac. Then is when I realized that I want you and only you. I could never get close to another woman because only one woman holds my heart. You Sarah hold my heart. You are everything I want for the rest of my life. I dont want to lose you to anything. Ill give up whatever it taked to have you. Flying, the Navy, anything." Harm said looking into Mac's eyes. Tears were flowing freely down Sarah's face. Harm saying Mac's name sent shivers up her spine.  
  
" Oh Harm. I don't want you to give up anything. I don't care if we have to be secretive. I just want you. I want to fall asleep and wake up in your arms. I want to kiss you at will. I just basically want you. I love you Harm. I have for a lot of years" Mac said as she ran her fingers aroud Harm's face.  
  
" I love you too Sarah. I dont think we would have to keep it secret though. Everyone at the office saw this before we did." Harm and Mac laughed at this. It was true everyone did realize it first. How could 2 very smart people be so dense. Harm took Mac in his arms and brished his lips against hers lightly. Mac deepened the kiss. They broke apart gasping for air.  
  
" SO, I guess we are dating?" asked Mac smiling.  
  
" Mac I think we are waaaaayyyyyy past dating. We are together, going steady, going out, whatever you want to call it." Harm stood up and pulled Mac up kissing her one last time before they headed to the house hand in hand.................  
  
TBC?????? 


End file.
